Song Fictions
by froggirl101
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts. A school where you'll find romance and heart stopping action. Within this story link you'll find a collection on song ficts written at different periods as the students here go threw different things. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hello everyone. In this Song/Story we find its a couple of years after the war and were at a wedding. This Song Fic is based off Speak Now by . The Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowlings. The charaters in this story is as follows : BOLD = The song its self, Italics = Draco Malfoy, and regular normal writing= Hermione Granger. I hope everyone enjoys this story I work kinda hard on it. Please leave reviews and I'll be taking song opinions for my Next Song Fict. **

* * *

**I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl,**

Hermione Jean Granger starred up at the small church in the middle of Richmond Park. She knew she shouldn't be there but she just had to see him. She knew something, anything she had to do just to convince him not to marry the wrong girl. He wasn't the type of person she knew from all those late nights of sneaking past Harry and Ron, just to be with him. She watches as Harry and Ginny show up in their little blue car sporting a cute little James not far from behind them.

**I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a daydream,**

Hermione walked into the church she had to find him, had to stop this madness. She walked pasts the bridal room and peaks into it and see Miss Astoria Greengrass dress in a long flowing gown with lace and flowers covering every bit of it. 'She looks like she's wearing a cake.' Hermione smirks to herself; if there was one thing he taught her it was how to smirk. As she moved away she could hear Astoria yell at one of her bridesmaids "What do you mean she's here? We have to find her before she ruins everything." Hermione snapped out her wand and muttered a quick incantation this turns her hair to a blonde like color and her eyes to a deep setting blue. Now if anyone asked she could claim she was a cousin. She stooped down and picked up her bridal announcement.

Hermione wander down the hall some more and finally finds him. As she peers through the crack in the door standing before the mirror is one Draco Malfoy. He was muttering something to himself, she noticed. She started to daydream about when they were younger and how much fun they use to have. She needed to put a stop to this wedding but how could she without causing too much commotion. It was her after all who ended their relationship at Hogwarts before the war started, all because she couldn't handle sneaking around anymore and wanted to tell people about their secret.

_Draco sat there staring into his mirror, this isn't what he wanted. He didn't want the whole white wedding thing. Something simple would've worked perfectly fine. 'If only my mother would've understood when I said I was in love with someone else, someone she shouldn't approve of. That I just wanted to wait for her, until she comes back to me.' He signed as he tied the tie around his neck. He glanced up into his mirror to see a pair of stunning blue eyes staring back at him, he knew those eyes, but just as he went to say her name his mother came into the room and she fled from the door. His mother starred at him. "What's the matter Draco, Honey? Aren't you happy?" _

_He looked at his mother it had been two years since the final battle at Hogwarts and looking at his mother you could tell it took its toll on her. She'd grown stronger since his father was sent to Azkaban. "Mother you know perfectly well, I don't want to marry Astoria. I only want to make you happy. Though you know perfectly well, that I love someone else." He stated _

"_Draco, dear, this isn't about love, the Grenngrss's have the proper means to bring us back into society. Thanks to your father we have nothing." Narcissa touched her son's face. "Just do this for me." She patted him slightly. "It's time to go, Draco." He nodded but was silently praying for a miracle. _

**Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?  
**

Hermione walked towards the church's main room, she looked around for a place to sit and noticed Harry and Ginny sitting towards the back. She knew they would regonise her in her own little curtain like disguise. She knew though that being by them would give her the confidence she needed to say what must be said. Everyone around her was shaking hands and being merry. She slide into the seat next to Ginny "Lovely wedding, huh?" she spoke quietly.

Ginny looked over at her then smiled "'Mione you know this is going to be hard on you why did you come?"

She smiled at her friend's concern "I have to make sure he's truly happy." She stated.

Ginny just smiled at her then replied "Even if the bride doesn't want you here? Because it seems everyone but you was invited even Ron."

Hermione flinched at the mention of Ron's name. Though after everything she should be okay, at least that's what she told herself when it happened, but the mention of his name still brought back those painful memories. "Hence the Diguise, love." She pointed at herself. Ginny just giggled as the wedding music floated in from a nearby organ.

_Draco heard the organ beginning to play what other would hear a sweet sounding melody but to him it sounded like someone marching him to his death. That's what he was doing signing his life away to a girl he barely knew. Yes, Astoria was pretty and a nice girl; she just wasn't the right girl for him. He wanted so bad to call off this wedding but he knew what it meant for his mother. He looked up as the organ started playing "Here comes the bride." He looked at the girl walking towards him. He desperately tried to imagine Hermione in her place. He couldn't though Hermione wouldn't of wanted a wedding done up in white or a big church full with 600 odd some people half of which he didn't know. He wished as hard as he could that Astoria was her, Hermione Jean Grange, but wishing as he came to realize was just for desperate people. _

**I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,  
I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,  
So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

Hermione listens as the preacher talks about love and commitment. She signs, then she starts to smile, she noticed something that only someone who knew Draco as well as she did could spot, he was flinching slightly as he said his vows. She instantly knew what she had to do and as if waiting for his queue the preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a brief silence and she knew this was her last chance to stop this wedding. She stood up and looking directly at Draco she muttered "I object." All eyes turned towards her and she realized the spell she put on herself wore off. The look on everyone's face was as if Voldemort walked into the room and started killing people.

"What was that Miss?" the Preacher asked.

Hermione looked at her hands then smiled looking up at the priest. "I object" she said more clearly.

"And why do you object." He asked her.

Hermione signed "Because he's marrying the WRONG girl. Draco, you and I both know you don't want to marry Astoria. So don't say yes and run away with me now." She looked at him then back down at her hands realizing he wasn't moving towards her. She started running out of the church embarrassed of what she just did. She started crying.

**And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"**

_Draco follows her out of the church's doors. "So you're just leaving again. Leaving me standing here, after you just go ahead and make a claim that I'm marring the wrong person." He moves towards her grabbing her arm. He swings her into him. "Hermione Jean Granger, What am I to do with you?" _

_She looked up into his pale grey eyes as he wipes the tears from hers. "Hermione I'm so happy you were here to stop this." He whispers into her ear. "Because it's you I want to be with." He smiled down at her and scooped her chin into his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. "Let me get out of this tux and I'll meet you at your car." _

_She nodded not knowing what else to do and watched him walk back into the church, but upon reaching the door he turned towards her. "And Hermione don't run I want to be with you and only you." _

_She smiled and knew that this was only the beginning to a peaceful life as Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Hello everyone, well I found a song that I loved when I was younger. I worked hard on this song fic., The song is _I knew I loved you_ by Savage Garden and the charaters belong to J.K. Rowling. **__

**

* * *

**

Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question.

_August Year 1_

Draco awoke with a start that day, throwing himself into the air. He shivered and closed his eyes trying to recall the dream he just had. A girl his age was standing in front of him, he was older though, they were picnicking on the beach, when two dark forms fell out of the sky. He had seen them before, knowing them as the dark Lord's followers. He saw his father's face materialize out of the cloud of smoke, along with his extremely insane aunt. They grabbed the girl, he looked her over, remembering now her bushy hair falling around her perfectly framed face, her brown eyes staring at him, except they weren't brown, brown was too much of a normal color to describe her eyes, they were more of a hazel with a light green around the iris. _'Help Me, Draco!_' the woman cried reaching out for him, but he could his father had told him to stay back or he'd hurt her severely.

Draco sighed as his mother knocked on his door pulling him out of his recollections of his dream. "Draco, dear, it's your first day going to Hogwarts. Please get ready soon so you don't miss the train." His mother left without saying another word. Getting dressed he started questioning his dream. This girl, who was she? Why was she important to him? For some reason he couldn't get her face out of his mind, or his dreams. All this summer she was in several different dreams of his.

Later that afternoon Draco, watched as his parents waved goodbye to him, as he boards the Hogwart's express. He soon found a compartment; inside he noticed was his best friend, Blaise Zambini. "Blaise" he shouted pulling his trunk inside and sitting down by his friend.

"Draco. Oh man, this year. Its going to be amazing, I'm happy that it's my turn to finally be able to go to Hogwarts." Blaise said excitedly. Coming from a family of eight was hard when you were the middle child. 'Poor Blaise' Draco thought to himself.

_**Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
**_  
Suddenly there was a violent tapping on the door. Draco and Blaise looked up to see a smiling girl staring at them. Quietly Draco, got up from his seat and pulled open the door. The girl looked flushed, then instinctively looked up at him. Draco tried not to gasp; in front of him was this vision of a dream. She had brown Bushy hair and hazel eyes with green around the irises. "Hello." The girl said smiling. "You guys wouldn't of happened to see a toad around here, a boy named Neville lost one."

Draco couldn't speak he felt like all the tone in his voice had rushed out at once. He was taller than her unlike in his dreams, but in them they were always much older in his dreams. He heard Blaise cough behind him and tried to shuffle out some words. "I...Um…no...Not sure." He managed before he decided to shut up again. Blaise came to his rescue though.  
"What my friend here is trying to say, is that we haven't seen any toad, Miss…Umm."

She smiled and Draco felt his insides melt fully, "Hermione Granger." Her smile lighted up the whole compartment. Draco couldn't help but feel the need to smile. "Alright," he face slumped to frown," Guess I better go and look in some of the other compartments.

_**I think I've found my best friend  
I know it might sound more than  
A little crazy but I believe.**_

_November Year 5_

Draco stood in the corner of the library a book in hand. He looked down from where he was standing. There she was Granger. It wasn't like he was stalking her, no more like watching her from a distance. He watched as Weasly and Potter sat down next to her, homework in hand. He sighed; they haven't talked to each other since that day on the train. Draco never expected her to be a Muggle, though when he found out, in order to keep up the act of being a tough guy that only hated others that weren't in his house, he would call her names and tease her.

Draco really hoped she never took it to heart, though sometimes he felt he was being horrid. He found her crying earlier this year, in a corridor and wanted so bad to hold her in his arms. Then Potter showed up and had to ruin it. He snickered and retreated back to the common room. He wondered what Granger, Hermione, his thoughts interrupted, saw in Weasly, everyone knew she liked him yet he was still holding onto Lavender. "She's too good for him she deserves someone," he muttered to himself walking down the corridor _Like me_ he thought. Draco walked straight to his room, only to dream about her again that night. He enjoyed these dreams of Hermione, only there she loved him and held on to him, some nights it even awoke him to this long forgotten wanting, though then he would just go to Pansy and try to picture Hermione in her place.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I meet you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

_February Year 5 _

Draco picked up the parchment that had been set in front of him. He reread the words he wrote in a desperate attempt to speak his mind. He balled up the parchment and tossed it into the trash. "You know, she's never going to know how you feel about her if you just keep balling up those letters" Blaise voice echoed throughout the room. Draco looked up and glanced over his shoulder.  
"I just want to make her Valentine's Day a bit brighter." Draco mumbled.  
"You know if you're interested, I just happen to know something that might make this a bit easier on you." Blaise smiled suggestively.  
"Blaise, just what kind of information are you with holding from me" Draco looked at his best friend intent fully in his eyes.  
"I just happen to know that a little Mudblood happens to go to the lake every night and read." He whispered.  
Draco's stare got intense. "Blaise I thought I asked you not to call her that."  
Blaise backed into the desk behind then, scared a bit, "Sorry Dray, It's something I do all day it's hard not to call her that when were alone. But dray, look at it this way, you need to tell her, Knowing Granger, She might even forgive you."

Draco doubted it but in his heart he wanted to take that chance.  
"Besides, these dreams about her are getting intense by the minute. You said you've been having them since before school actually started." Blaise looked onto the waste basket full of paper next to Draco, had he really written that many letters.  
"Yeah, I don't know how but it's like I knew that maybe we were meant to be together." Draco sighed and placed his hands into his lap. "Alright, I'm going to do it Blaise I'm going to tell her."

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion**_

"Hello, Granger." Draco watched as she didn't turn her head but just responded to him.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, he noticed she hadn't put her book down, yet still had her wand at the ready.  
"To see you." He took a risk and sat down next to her.  
"What for." She asked. He noticed now that her eyes were leaving the page and looking at him briefly.  
"I don't really know, something in my mind though was saying go see Granger, she down by the lake. So I came down here and there you were." He smirked the true genuine Malfoy smirk.  
"Sure you did." He voice was laced with sarcasm. "As if, the great and powerful Malfoy would want to see such a lowly creature, as myself."  
Draco felt stung by her word, he knew they were true yet, had a very hard time trying to wrap his mind over something to make them right. "Well, Granger, I guess I should just go then." He went to stand up and felt a warm hand enclose around his wrist.  
"Sit, Malfoy, just stay quiet, I want company tonight, wasn't expecting your but it'll do. Just keep your ferret sized yap closed."

Draco sat and smiled. Maybe he might have broken through to the next level, she did ask him to stay in a way. Though there in the silence sitting next to Granger, made him feel in a way complete. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. She brought a sort of peace. He glanced at her, taking in the breathtaking beauty she be held before him. Her eyes in the moon light seemed darker than ever. "Granger, has anyone ever told you, you're very beautiful to look at?"  
She snorted and started giggling. "Malfoy, are you trying to say you find me beautiful."  
Draco blushed and then quickly hid his face. "No. Not at all." He quickly retorted.  
"Well, then I thought we agreed on you being quiet." Her face had not moved from the book as she kept reading.  
"Hermione." He stated causing her to look up at him. He leaned in quickly and took her lips into his. He felt her go rigid against him, then soon her lips moved and her hands were in his hair. Draco took this as a good sign and started to deepen the kiss, his hands finding her soft locks. He noticed her hair wasn't as bushy as he made it seem. It was soft and curly. He bites her bottom lip causing her to breathe in fast. He pulled away for a minute trying to catch his breath and that was all she needed. The minute he pulled away she stood up and grabbed her book. "Don't ever touch me like that again Malfoy." She quickly said and stormed off.

_**And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for**_

August Year 6

Draco sat on the train, by himself, this year his father roped him into joining the dark force. He was afraid; his father would've tortured him if he hadn't. So, unwillingly, he joined. Though he was scared he wasn't going to let anyone know. There was a knock at the door, causing him to look up. There she was the one thing he would try to protect. "There's going to be a prefect's meeting in a couple minutes, Malfoy. You might want to get ready." And with that she was gone faster then she came. Draco stared at the spot she had just stood. He noticed her hair wasn't as bushy as it had been the past years. IT had smoothed itself out and her eyes were still vivid and fresh in his mind. He felt his lips tingled, he remembered the kiss from last year.

He got up and got ready and headed down the train cars to the prefects car. Opening the car door he noticed that besides Hermione, he was the only one in there. He sat down across from her, "Hey Hermione." He whispered.  
She looked up. "Yes, Malfoy."  
"Please call me Draco." He said quietly. "I want to make amends of sorts."  
"What do you have to amend to Draco," she grounded out is name like it tasted discusting in her mouth. "Everything." He said quietly. "Calling you names and the kiss."  
She looked at him and smiled. "Don't be sorry for the kiss." She mumbled.  
"What did you say?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, smirking.  
"I don't regret the kiss, Draco." This time she moved closer to him. "At the time I had no idea what to think about I, but now I know I partially enjoyed it."

Draco smiled and took her hands, he wanted to kiss her again but realizing they were on the train he dropped them just as fast as he was holding them. "I don't regret it either." He said in a whisper like tone. Draco smiled at her and watched as her eyes glistened at him. She hadn't regretted the kiss and this made him happy. He knew then that, she was like his missing puzzle piece; he needed her to complete him.

_**I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
a little crazy but I believe. **_

_Hogwart's Final Battle._

Draco ran, he ran and he ran, he had to find Hermione. He knew she would be fighting. Turning down the third floor corridor, He saw that someone had released Fluffy out on some unexpecting Death eaters. He ran away from that area and towards the room of requirements. That's where he found her, she was dueling Greyback, he sent a spell at him that sent him flying backwards out of the window. "Hermione." He yelled gathering her into his arms.  
"Draco." She said tears spilling out of her eyes. There was blood covering her hands and face. He tried to wipe it away with his shirt. "I can't find Harry, I think he went to go take Voldemort on." She was weeping.  
The door to the room opened up and Draco pulled her inside. "Stay here, I'll help Harry. I don't want you to die okay so just stay here, only let those you know in." Draco made sure she was secured the room provided food and many beds it looks like that of infirmary.  
She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into a hug. "Draco," she looked up into his eyes. "Please come back to me."  
HE pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "Hermione, once this is over, I want to marry you, and build a home where our children can run around."  
Hermione smiled up at him tears clouding her face. "Really?" she asked  
Draco grabbed her hands. "Really Hermione, now please find some others and get them here, I must go help Harry."

_**A thousand angels surround you  
I am complete now that I found you.**_

_After the war. _

Draco sat behind a large desk at the ministry. He smiled as a woman came waltzing into his office. "Mione," he said smiling taking the woman into his arms.  
"Draco, I have something to tell you." She said in a whisper.  
"What is it dear?" he asked smiling into her eyes.  
"I'm pregnant." She placed her hand onto of her belly the ring she wore vividly showing.  
"Really, Hermione that's wonderful." He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello Loves, Well I have to say this one isnt a Dramione I wanted to switch it up. This Song fic is actually based on Another fan fiction Ive been writing for my cousin. It's based on her Character Amber Baxley. So thanks Amber for the song to write with, I really hope you enjoy this one. Review guys please I really liek it when you do. Im still taking suggestions. **_

* * *

**_Every night in my dreams,_**  
**_I see you. I feel you._**  
**_That is how I know you go on._**

_August 3 years after the war. _

Amber Baxley stared out of the Hogwarts express window of the teacher's compartment. She felt lucky enough that McGonagall had asked her to come and be a Dark Arts History teacher there. After her grandfather's death during her fifth year, her and her cousin lost touch with the school itself. They transferred to Bulgaria and went to Dumstrong. She remember standing there as a 5th year student and saying her goodbyes, and heart fully trying not to cry when she left Oliver. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, she still had time before they got to Hogwarts.

Oliver was there. He was waiting for her, just as he had in past dreams. Amber looked around she knew she was dreaming. Oliver arms stood open before her, she ran into them. Laughing he swung her around in a circle, causing them to fall into a patch of daisies. She touched his face, it was pale with a scratch mark down the side, and she knew this was because he fought in the war.

_**Far across the distance  
and spaces between us,  
you have come to show you go on. **_

Amber awoke with a start as the train jostled itself into the station. Amber sighed grabbing all of her luggage she went to debark the train. She smiled at Hagrid, who was leading first years towards the boats. "Hello, Hagrid" she shouted over the yelling of children, who were trying to find housemates.  
"Ahhh, Mrs. Baxley. It is good to see you again. I heard your teaching this year."  
Amber nodded and smiled at the half giant. "Yes, I've come to fill my grandfather's shoes."  
Hagrid laughed hardly "Well, Mrs. Baxley, they are some pretty big shoes to fill but I trust you can do it."  
Amber smiled and climbed into the teacher's carriage, after waving goodbye to Hagrid, it was dark inside with just a little light coming. She settled herself into the seat and waited. She felt it give a little as another person climbed into the carriage. She could not see who it was so she just stayed quiet over in her corner with a book. The carriage started towards the castle with just the two of them.

Amber coughed and looked at the person sitting across from her. Now that it was lighter from the castle, she could tell it was a man. Her brown hair was shaggy and she noticed his eyes were blue. Though she could not get a good look at him, for some reason she felt she knew him. There was a distance in his eyes, she noticed as her stared out the carriage window.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.**_

Amber curiosity of the man seemed to grow stronger as they neared the castle. She felt her heart beating faster with each bump. Although it was pure silence in the carriage, she thought you could hear her heart pumping faster and louder over the horses neighs. Could it be that this man was someone she, could be attached too? She perished the thought as the castle came into view.

_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on**_

Once they arrived to the castle the man stood and jumped out of the carriage, he held open the door and placed his hand up to help Amber down. She thanked him, as she grabbed her luggage and headed into the castle to find Professor McGonagall. She lead her to the teachers table and sat her down next to the teacher from the carriage. She began her leading in speech and watched as new students took their seat. "And I would also like to say that we are sad over the loss of Madame Hooch and Madame Bennet. In their place this year we have Miss Amber Baxley, who will be your new history of the Dark Arts teacher." Amber stood and smiled at the students that were currently clapping; she recognized some sitting in groups at the Gryffindor table. It hadn't been that long since she had left. "And taking the place of Madame Hooch, as our flying teacher and Quittich professor, Is Mr. Oliver Wood." Amber blinked in surprise as the man sitting next to her stood up and waved. Taking in this surprise she couldn't breathe let along speak. She felt all her emotions flow back to her as she stared at his face. Why hadn't he said anything to her? She wondered if he still felt the same way towards her. She tried to ignore the spreading blush on her face. She watched him carefully as he ate his food, she didn't know whether or not to say something, He had changed so much, she noticed the scar on the side of his face, and she felt guilt a bit too strong, she hadn't fought in the war. Her grandfather wished it, that's why she was transferred.

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**_

_October_

Amber sat behind the teacher's desk in the dark room. She picked up a stack of papers from her desk and watched as students from the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses shuffled in. She seated them according to houses, there was at least on of each house at each table, she wanted them to show some house unity. "Alright class," she began as the board begin to have printing on them. "I believe were on the lesson of the Giant war." The board wrote Giant War in big letters on it. A student raised their hand and Amber called on her. "Yes, Roslyn" Amber said smiling  
"Umm, I was just wondering, during the giant was wasn't there a fault in which the wizarding world almost got discovered by the Muggle world?"  
Amber nodded and remembered briefly, Hermione, Roslyn reminded her of one of her best friends while she was here. "Yes dear." She began speaking and answering several questions that were asked.

After class she sat at the desk grading the papers that everyone turned in on Grinadwall. There was a small knock at the door, a young student stood there. "Ahh, Mr. Alexander. IS there something you need help with?"  
He smiled and walked to her desk, "Well, Miss Baxley, I was asked to give this too you." He placed a pink rose on her desk and then ran out. Amber smiled as she pulled the card off. "Too a beautiful woman." She smiled she knew the writing as Oliver's, they still hadn't spoken, both too busy with teaching classes, and at the dinner table, she chose to move away from him. She was touched, at least she knew she still had feeling for him, and he might have a little itty bitty feeling for her.

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**_

She watched as he ate his food. Slowly she noticed little things she missed the most when she left Hogwarts. She remembered how she used the dream about the day he and her would get married. She thought about that, the little white house with a picket fence, children running through the sprinkler as he sat on the front porch and she brought out lemonade. She loved him majorly then and maybe even still now. He picked up his head and looked at her, then he smiled. That's all he did, nothing more and she felt her heart shutter. Maybe someday she would have her dream that she wanted.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on**_

_November 4 years after Amber began teaching._

Amber moved aside the curtain, to look outside; she sat in the house grading papers. It was winter break, a whole month off. A snowball hit the window; she stood up and smiled at the little brunette toothless smile at her. Behind him stood a man, smiling at them both she went to the door way and put on her jacket. Going outside she smiled, It wasn't a little white house with a picket fence, but it was perfect. She was tackled to the ground by her husband and looked up into his smiling eyes. She kissed him and laughed as she pushed him back into the snow. Amber was happy she had the perfect life here.

_**We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

If someone had told her four years ago that she would be able to bring Oliver Wood out his shell and get him to marry her, she whouldve just laughed and ignored it. Though now here she was, She smiled pouring the hot cocoa into three cups and bring them out into the living room. She smiled as Oliver held his son on his lap. If someone would've told her that her and oliver would still be teaching and have a kid with each other, she would've cried and then laughed because that's what she hoped for. She waited so long for Oliver to even look at her the way he use to when they were in school, but now she was happily married to the man that once had so many secrets she couldn't even look at him. She handing them their hot cocoa and sat in a chair near the fireplace. This was the life she thought.


End file.
